2x2 (Russian TV channel)
2x2 (read as "Dvazhdy dva", Russian for "Twice Two") is a Russian television channel. Founded in 1989, it was the first commercial TV station in USSR. After a decade of closure, 2x2 was revived in 2003. Since then the channel predominantly broadcast foreign animated TV series, including anime and Adult Swim shows. Programming *''12 oz. Mouse'' *''6teen'' *''Aaagh! It's the Mr. Hell Show!'' *''Action Man'' *''Adventure Time'' *''Aeon Flux'' *''Allen Gregory'' *''Aikatsu!'' *''Amazing Nurse Nanako'' *''American Dad!'' *''Angelic Layer'' *''Animaniacs'' *''Aqua Teen Hunger Force'' *''Aquarion'' *''Archer'' *''Armitage III'' *''Attack on Titan'' *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' *''The Amazing World Of Gumball'' *''The Avengers: United They Stand'' *''Baby Blues'' *''Baby Looney Tunes'' *''Back at the Barnyard'' *''Baki the Grappler'' *''Baldr Force EXE Resolution'' *''Basilisk'' *''Batman: The Animated Series'' *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' *''Beavis and Butt-head'' *''Beetlejuice'' *''Berserk'' *''Biker Mice from Mars'' *''Black Blood Brothers'' *''Black Butler'' *''Black Lagoon'' *''Blassreiter'' *''Blazing Teens'' *''Bleach'' *''Blood+'' *''Boo!'' *''Bob and Margaret'' *''Bob's Burgers'' *''Bolts and Blip'' *''The Boondocks'' *''The Brak Show'' *''Breadwinners'' *''Brickleberry'' *''Bro'Town'' *''Bromwell High'' *''Burn-Up Scramble'' *''Camp Lazlo'' *''Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons'' *''Captain Star'' *''Celebrity Deathmatch'' *''Chowder'' *''Chrono Crusade'' *''Class of 3000'' *''Clarence'' *''The Cleveland Show'' *''Clone High'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''Conan the Adventurer'' *''Cosmic Cowboys'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Cow and Chicken'' *''Cowboy Bebop'' *''Coyote Ragtime Show'' *''The Cramp Twins'' *''Crapston Villas'' *''Crash Canyon'' *''Creature Comforts'' *''The Critic'' *''Cyboars'' *''D.N.Angel'' *''Dan Vs.'' *''Daphne in the Brilliant Blue'' *''Daria'' *''The Dating Guy'' *''Death Note'' *''Dennis the Menace and Gnasher'' *''Desert Punk'' *''Devil May Cry: The Animated Series'' *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Diebuster'' *''Dilbert'' *''Downtown'' *''Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist'' *''Dragon Ball'' *''Dragon Ball GT'' *''Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dragon Hunters'' *''Drawn Together'' *''The Drinky Crow Show'' *''Duckman'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' *''Eek! The Cat'' *''El-Hazard: The Wanderers'' *''Elfen Lied'' *''Ergo Proxy'' *''Exchange Student Zero'' *''Family Guy'' *''Fanboy & Chum Chum'' *''Fantastic Four'' *''Fantastic Four: The Animated Series'' *''Father of the Pride'' *''Fatherhood'' *''The Flintstones'' *''The Flintstone Comedy Show'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''Freakazoid!'' *''Freak Show'' *''Fred's Head'' *''Frisky Dingo'' *''Fugget About It'' *''Full Metal Panic!'' *''Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu'' *''Full Metal Panic: The Second Raid'' *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' *''Futurama'' *''Galactik Football'' *''Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo'' *''Gary the Rat'' *''Generator Rex'' *''Gerry Anderson's New Captain Scarlet'' *''Ghost Hound'' *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' *''Gilgamesh'' *''Glenn Martin, DDS'' *''Good Vibes'' *''The Goode Family'' *''Great Teacher Onizuka'' *''Grenadier'' *''Grendizer'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' *''Gun x Sword'' *''Gungrave'' *''Gunslinger Girl'' *''Gurren Lagann'' *''Haibane Renmei'' *''The Hakkenden'' *''Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law'' *''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe'' *''The Head'' *''Hellsing'' *''Hey Joel'' *''High School Girls'' *''Home Movies'' *''House of Rock'' *''Huntik: Secrets & Seekers'' *''I Am Weasel'' *''Ikki Tousen'' *''Immigrants'' *''The Incredible Hulk'' *''Iria: Zeiram the Animation'' *''Iron Man'' *''Iron Man: Armored Adventures'' *''Jet Groove'' *''The Jetsons'' *''Jinki: Extend'' *''Joe 90'' *''John Callahan's Quads!'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''KaBlam!'' *''Kaput and Zösky'' *''Karas'' *''Karate Kommandos'' *''King Arthur's Disasters'' *''King of the Hill'' *''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' *''Kishin Corps'' *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' *''Last Exile'' *''League of Super Evil'' *''The Legend of Korra'' *''The Life & Times of Tim'' *''Life's a Zoo'' *''Loonatics Unleashed'' *''The Looney Tunes Show'' *''The Loud House'' *''Lost Universe'' *''Lucy, the Daughter of the Devil'' *''Macross Plus'' *''MAD'' *''Mankatsu'' *''Marvel Knights'' *''The Marvel Super Heroes'' *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' *''Mary Shelley's Frankenhole'' *''The Mask'' *''The Melancholy Of Haruhi Suzumiya'' *''Metalocalypse'' *''Minoriteam'' *''Mission Hill'' *''Mnemosyne'' *''Modern Toss'' *''Mongo Wrestling Alliance'' *''Monkey Dust'' *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' *''Monsuno'' *''Moral Orel'' *''Mr. Bean'' *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' *''Napoleon Dynamite'' *''Naruto'' *''Naruto Shippuden'' *''Neighbors from Hell'' *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' *''The New Adventures of Batman'' *''The New Adventures of Speed Racer'' *''The New Adventures of Superman'' *''The New Batman Adventures'' *''New Fist of the North Star'' *''Ninja Scroll: The Series'' *''The Oblongs'' *''Odd Job Jack'' *''O'Grady'' *''One Piece'' *''OOglies'' *''Out There'' *''Paranoia Agent'' *''Parasite Dolls'' *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' *''The Problem Solverz'' *''Perfect Hair Forever'' *''Pinky and the Brain'' *''Pokémon: Black & White'' *''Pond Life'' *''Popetown'' *''PriPara'' *''Project Blue Earth SOS'' *''Pretty Rhythm'' *''Ragnarok the Animation'' *''Read or Die'' *''The Real Ghostbusters'' *''Regular Show'' *''Ren & Stimpy'' *''Ren & Stimpy "Adult Party Cartoon"'' *''Revolutionary Girl Utena'' *''Rex the Runt'' *''Rick and Morty'' *''Ricky Gervais Show'' *''Ricky Sprocket Showbiz Boy'' *''The Ripping Friends'' *''Roboroach'' *''Robot Chicken'' *''Robotech'' *''Rocko's Modern Life'' *''Pucca'' *''Ruby Gloom'' *''RWBY'' *''Sailor Moon'' *''Saladin: The Animated Series'' *''Samurai 7'' *''Samurai Champloo'' *''Samurai Jack'' *''Sanjay and Craig'' *''Sealab 2020'' *''Sealab 2021'' *''The Secret Show'' *''Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!'' *''She-Ra: Princess of Power'' *''Sheep in the Big City'' *''Silver Surfer'' *''The Simpsons'' *''Sit Down, Shut Up'' *''Skunk Fu!'' *''Skyland'' *''Slacker Cats'' *''Soul Music'' *''South Park'' *''Space Ghost Coast to Coast'' *''Spaceballs'' *''Spawn'' *''Spectacular Spider-Man'' *''Speed Grapher'' *''Speed Racer'' *''Spice and Wolf'' *''Spicy City'' *''Spider-Man'' *''Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends'' *''Spider-Man Unlimited'' *''Spider-Woman'' *''Spliced'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''Squidbillies'' *''Stargate Infinity'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (2008) *''Steven Universe'' *''Storm Hawks'' *''Stressed Eric'' *''Stripperella'' *''Stroker and Hoop'' *''Superjail!'' *''Taz-Mania'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (1987) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2012) *''Tenkai Knights'' *''The Three Friends and Jerry'' *''ThunderCats'' (1987) *''ThunderCats'' (2011) *''The Tick'' *''Titan Maximum'' *''Tokyo Majin'' *''Tom & Jerry Kids'' *''Tom and Jerry Show'' *''Tom and Jerry Tales'' *''Tom Goes to the Mayor'' *''Total Drama Action'' *''Total Drama Island'' *''Total Drama: Revenge of the Island'' *''Total Drama World Tour'' *''Trigun'' *''Trinity Blood'' *''Tripping the Rift'' *''The Twelve Kingdoms'' *''Ugly Americans'' *''Undergrads'' *''Unsupervised'' *''Vandread'' *''The Venture Bros.'' *''VH1 ILL-ustrated'' *''Voltron'' *''Wallace and Gromit's World of Invention'' *''WatchMy Chops'' *''What It's Like Being Alone'' *''Winx Club'' *''Witchblade'' *''Wolverine and the X-Men'' *''The Wrong Coast'' *''Tom and Jerry's World'' *''Tom and Jerry's Detective World Adventure'' *''Wyrd Sisters'' *''X-DuckX'' *''X-Men'' *''Xcalibur'' *''Yo-Kai Watch'' *''Young Justice'' *''Yu-Gi Oh!'' *''Zombie Hotel'' Category:Channels Category:Adult channels Category:Adult international channels Category:Channels in Russia Category:OK KO! Category:Adult Swim Category:DHX Media